


Гарри Поттер и Узник Нурменгарда

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: "Я доверял вам! – крикнул он Дамблдору срывающимся голосом. – А вы все это время дружили с ним!"





	Гарри Поттер и Узник Нурменгарда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Nurmengard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441275) by Eggo Waffles. 



> Этот написанный в 2007 году, вскоре после выхода седьмой книги, фик - пародия на финал "Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана" с Альбусом и Геллертом вместо Ремуса и Сириуса.   
> Переведен фик был в том же 2007.

\- НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ! – заверещала Гермиона.  
Дамблдор отпустил Гриндельвальда и мягко посмотрел на нее пронзительно-голубыми глазами.  
Гермиона, вытаращившись, тыкала в него пальцем.  
\- Вы… вы…  
\- Мисс Грейнджер!  
\- Вы – и он!  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, успокойтесь!  
\- Я никому ничего не рассказывала! – визжала Гермиона. – Я вас покрывала!  
\- Достойный всяческого восхищения поступок, мисс Грейнджер, но я, честное слово, совершенно ни в чем…  
Гарри почувствовал, как его трясет, – причем не от страха, а от нахлынувшей ярости.  
\- Я доверял вам! – крикнул он Дамблдору срывающимся голосом. – А вы все это время дружили с ним!  
\- Напротив, – возразил Дамблдор. – Я не был другом Геллерта более сотни лет – в сорок пятом мы даже сошлись в весьма жестком поединке – согласитесь, вряд ли это можно счесть товарищескими отношениями. Но сейчас я его друг. Дайте мне объяснить…  
\- Нет, – снова завизжала Гермиона. – Гарри, не слушай его! Он все это время помогал Гриндельвальду, у него ницшеанская мания величия, он хочет превратить Европу в профашистскую империю под владычеством магов – и у него нестандартная ориентация!  
Повисла звенящая тишина. Все взгляды были обращены на Дамблдора (который с завидным спокойствием вытаскивал из фантика лимонную дольку), только в глазах Рона читалось явное недоумение.  
\- Нестандартная ориентация? Что ты имеешь в виду? Что он может в трех соснах заблудиться? Ну, я давно знал, что он с большими причудами, но при чем тут…  
\- Я не имела в виду ориентацию в пространстве, Рональд, – оборвала его Гермиона.  
\- Так что тогда?  
\- Она имела в виду, что он предпочитает забивать голы в ворота своей команды, – прошипел Гарри.  
\- С каких это пор Дамблдор играет в кви… А! – Рон заметно побледнел. – Вот черт!  
\- Судя по всему, вы сделали ряд ошибок в ваших выводах, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал Дамблдор. – Серьезных, хоть и, вероятно, с учетом всех обстоятельств, простительных. Я не помогал Геллерту Гриндельвальду, и я совершенно точно не планирую в обозримом будущем устаналивать в Европе тоталитарный режим. – И он, сверкнув глазами за стеклами очков-половинок, отправил лимонную дольку в рот. – Но не стану отрицать, что я действительно придерживаюсь нестандартной ориентации.  
У Рона эти слова вызвали такой шок, что его ноги подогнулись и он с глухим стуком рухнул на колени. Обеспокоенный Дамблдор подался было к нему, но Рон отпрянул:  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, гомик!  
Дамблдор пожал плечами:  
\- Ну что ж…  
Затем он повернулся к Гермионе и спросил:  
\- И с каких пор вы знаете?  
Щеки Гермионы, и без того горящие от возмущения, приобрели багровый оттенок.  
\- Я… я искала кое-какие… дополнительные материалы в Запретной Секции. Исключительно, как вы понимаете, в исследовательских целях. Для маггловедения. Хотела получить представление о сексуальных обычаях волшебников, чтобы сравнить их с маггловскими и включить в мое исследование о магическо-маггловских отношениях, только и всего.  
\- Ну конечно, конечно, – кивнул Дамблдор.  
\- И… и формуляр, вложенный в книгу, указывал на то, что вы брали ее почитать. Семьдесят два раза.  
\- А! Да-да, наверное, я знаю, о какой книге идет речь, – обрадовался Дамблдор. – «Гей-порно. Исключительно научное исследование по маггловедению» Гефеста Браунинга, не так ли?  
\- Именно.  
\- Я так и думал. Очень ее любил, когда учился в школе. И что вы думаете об этом исследовании?  
\- Ну, конечно, до академичности «Истории Хогвартса» оно не дотягивает, но в то же время является весьма информативным в вопросах…  
Гарри подумал, что разговор как-то уж слишком отклонился в сторону, и решил, что быстрее всего вернет его в нужное русло с помощью прописных букв.  
\- И КАКОЕ ЭТО ИМЕЕТ ОТНОШЕНИЕ К ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДУ?  
Гермиона, которая, углубившись в обсуждение книги с Дамблдором, уже успела перейти к активной жестикуляции, вздрогнула и обернулась к Гарри.  
\- Понимаешь, Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд были… ну… вместе, – смущенно сказала она. – В совсем неплатоническом смысле.  
\- НО ОН ЖЕ – ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ ЗЛА, И ИМЕННО ИЗ-ЗА НЕГО РАЗРАЗИЛАСЬ ВТОРАЯ МИРОВАЯ ВОЙНА! – Голос Гарри звенел юношеской яростью. – КАК ВЫ МОГЛИ, ДАМБЛДОР?  
\-- Мерлина ради, и вовсе я не развязывал Вторую Мировую войну! – отчаянно выкрикнул Гриндельвальд, который все это время просидел в углу, молча наблюдая за разворачивающейся драмой. – Меня подставили.  
\- Подставили? – воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Ну, не совсем. Скорее, я оказался в неправильное время в неправильном месте, – поправился Гриндельвальд. – Я перемещался по континенту в поисках Даров Смерти – вы, конечно, не знаете, что это такое, но это что-то вроде карточек от шоколадных лягушек, только если соберешь их – станешь Хозяином Смерти. Так вот, я постоянно попадал не туда – и оказывался в самом центре нацистских митингов. У меня просто ужасно получается прицельная аппарация – Альбус вам подтвердит!  
\- Это правда, – признал Дамблдор. – Однажды он попытался аппарировать из кровати в туалет – и очутился совершенно голым в спальне моей сестры Арианы. Бедняжка скончалась на месте от разрыва сердца. Мой брат Аберфорт никогда не простил нас за это – Геллерта за неудавшуюся аппарацию, а меня – за то, что я послужил причиной его наготы.  
\- Мы наспех состряпали историю про дуэль, в ходе которой кто-то из нас случайно убил Ариану проклятьем, потому что правда была слишком непотребной, – сказал Гриндельвальд. – Но мне было так стыдно за свою оплошность, что я немедленно покинул Англию.  
\- Мы не общались долгие годы, – добавил Дамблдор. – Я думал, он умер. Когда я увидел фотографии…  
\- …он пришел к ошибочным выводам…  
\- …о которых я очень сожалею…  
\- … и в конце концов послал мне вызов на дуэль, который я, конечно же, принял – ведь речь шла об оскорбленной чести и всем таком…  
\- …у него, кстати, была Старшая палочка, но она ему не помогла…  
\- …потому что я расщепился, когда аппарировал, и моя рука с палочкой остались в Будапеште…  
\- …позже мы присоединили ему руку…  
\- …но до этого он успел заточить меня в Нурменгард, который на самом деле был не тюрьмой, а моим загородным коттеджем…  
\- …у Геллерта довольно-таки утилитарные вкусы в архитектуре…  
\- …но я в конце концов сумел сбежать оттуда – отрастил волосы и сплел из них веревку…  
\- …вот почему на подготовку у него ушло пятьдесят лет…  
\- …знали бы вы, сколько волос нужно на одну веревку!  
\- …но он умудрился ускользнуть от погони и добраться до Хогвартса, где и объяснился со мной, – завершил наконец рассказ Дамблдор. – И мы, конечно, тут же помирились.  
\- А как же письма? – требовательно спросила Гермиона.  
Дамблдор сморгнул и вежливо переспросил:  
\- Письма? Какие письма?  
\- Письма, которыми вы с Гриндельвальдом обменивались тем летом. Я воспользовалась хроноворотом и перенеслась на четыре года вперед, когда была в «Флорише и Блотсе», – и прочитала о них в книге «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора». В этих письмах говорилось о превосходстве волшебников над магглами и еще о каком-то «высшем благе».  
\- А! – сказал Гриндельвальд. – Те письма! Они были зачарованы.  
\- Обычные Запутывающие чары, – пояснил Дамблдор. – Они так заколдовывали буквы, что правильно их мог прочесть только получатель письма.  
\- ТАК ЭТО БЫЛИ ШИФРОВКИ?  
\- Господи, Гарри, не нужно уже так орать! – досадливо поморщилась Гермиона.  
\- ПРОСТИТЕ, КАПСЛОК ЗАЕЛО – НИЧЕГО НЕ МОГУ ПОДЕЛАТЬ. ГЕРМИОНА, ПОПРОБУЙ QUETUS – ДОЛЖНО ПОМОЧЬ.  
Гермиона, закатив глаза, повиновалась.  
\- Вот, гораздо лучше, – уже значительно тише проговорил Гарри. – Так это были шифровки?  
\- Именно, – хором сказали Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд.  
\- И как расшифровывалась фраза «ради высшего блага»? – поинтересовался Рон, который, похоже, уже достаточно оправился от шока, чтобы вновь вступить в разговор.  
\- «Наша любовь, расцветшая в Викторианскую эпоху, так по-уайлдовски утонченна и восхитительна, что просто вопиет быть запечатленной в романе», – сказал Дамблдор.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
\- Никогда еще не слышал ничего более педерастического, – наконец объявил Гарри.  
\- Ну, – глупо улыбнувшись, сказал Гриндельвальд. – Не зря же я начертал ее на стене своего загородного коттеджа.


End file.
